


DADA OWLS

by spectacular_spectacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacular_spectacular/pseuds/spectacular_spectacular
Summary: Griselda Marchbanks has been an OWL examiner for as long as anyone can remember. And throughout the years, she has given hundreds of DADA OWLS, including to the three most influential wizards of the century...Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and Harry Potter.





	1. Albus Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**"And, now, Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." Albus Dumbledore**

She grinned expectantly. She was almost excited for this OWL. Excited to see what this student would show her. She had heard about his Charms OWL, heard about the talent of this one Albus Dumbledore. She wasn’t quite sure how, but somehow he made the plate that was supposed to be doing a cartwheel into doing a whole gymnastics number while flashing different vibrant colors _and_ playing music, all with one single flick of his wand. And that was just the beginning of his Charms practical exam. It was almost a legend among the examiners.

And on top of his Charms exams, the teachers at Hogwarts had been singing his praises. While not technically allowed to discuss the students, the examiners could always tell who the favored students were.

“Why, Griselda, you wouldn’t believe what one of my students did in class the other day. Brewed the Felix Felicis potion on his first try, didn’t even ask for my help once! And he’s only in fifth year! I tell you, that Albus is going far!”

“Griselda, I can’t wait till you test Albus. Oh you’ll have your hands full with him. Never met a match for him. Transfigured my desk into a horse last week. Not even my seventh years can do that!”

“Griselda, dear, I want you to meet Albus. He’s such a wonderful boy, so bright and charming. You just _have_ to meet him!”

She fully expected a cocky, smart ass who was too smart and charming for his own good to come swaggering in. Instead she was shocked to see a good natured looking boy with bright blue eyes. And even more shocked to see him come up to her, shake her hand, and inquire how her day was going. And to do this all seriously, as if he really and truly cared about her day, as if this moment was the highlight of _his_ day. And while she was shocked and flattered, his blue eyes seemed to pierce through her, almost making her feel as if _he_ was the examiner, and _she_ the student.

Oh but was she ready for his exam. She felt stupid saying it, but she was looking forward to testing him, to see him in action. She knew he would be important, knew that standing before her was an exceptional wizard. She knew the world would be hearing the name Albus Dumbledore quite often in the upcoming years.

And she was not disappointed. He performed the practical exam with apparent ease. He could fight off the grindylows, the hinkypunks, the hexes she shot at him with a casual face. She hated to say this, but she was looking forward to the next and last part of the exam, the boggart section. She wanted to know what was this seemingly perfect person’s weakness, his greatest fear.

She was shocked to see himself walk out of the wardrobe. In front of her stood two identical Albus Dumbledore’s. But not quite identical. While the real Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes, this Dumbledore had a hard, metallic glint. While the real Dumbledore had asked her how her day was, she knew the boggart Dumbledore couldn’t care less.

“Riddikulus!” he yelled, with a look of concentration. Before her eyes, she saw the boggart turn into a clown, sporting big shoes, a funny hat, and a big red nose.

Fighting down a laugh, she looked at him in wonder. His greatest fear was _himself_? And to get rid of himself, he used laughter? She was impressed. Impressed didn’t even begin to show it. This kid, this kid was something else. He knew his talent, his strengths, and his weakness. He himself was both his greatest and worst asset. And he knew it.

She knew, standing in front of her, was the greatest wizard alive.

 


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**"Bow to death, Harry" Lord Voldemort**

* * *

 

Looking down at the roster, Griselda smiled eagerly. She liked the next student, liked him a lot. He was intelligent, charming, and a personal favorite of Horace. And Horace Slughorn had a knack for choosing the best wizards, the wizards who would go on to become famous. Horace had been talking about Tom Riddle for years now, telling everybody to look out for Tom, because he was going to be their future Minister of Magic.

“It’s not really my place to say, but Tom is without a doubt the brightest student I have ever had the pleasure to teach! And, ooh he has so much charm! Watch out for him in the future!”  
“Absolutely wonderful leadership skills! Even the 7th years always follow him around!”  
“Griselda, m’dear, remember the name Tom Riddle, because you’re going to be hearing it a lot in the future!”

  
And of course, there was Tom’s current reputation: The one who _saved_ Hogwarts. He single-handedly had caught who was behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and the monster.

No, all in all, Griselda liked Tom Riddle a lot. And of course, the young boy was a master at charming people. With his good looks and mischievous smile that spoke of opportunity, one couldn’t help but like him. As soon as he walked in, he turned on the Riddle charm, walking up to her with the air of a favorite.

“Mrs. Marchbanks!! Don’t you look lovely! How nice to see you again!” He said with a mischievous smile, coming up and kissing her hand.  
“It’s lovely to see you too dear, but you know that won’t help you any with your practical exam!” she responded with a slight giggle and a big smile.  
“You offend me, Mrs. Marchbanks! How could you think that of me?” he responded, still carrying his half grin, half smirk.

  
“Well Tom, lets start the exam. Could you stand in the middle of the room, and several dark creatures or hexes will come your way, and could you fight them off as best you can?”

Tom went and stood in the middle of the room, with complete and apparent ease. Most, if not all, of the students normally felt the most uncomfortable about this part; these few seconds of waiting were much, much worse than the actual exam. The knowing that something was coming, but from no idea where, usually left the students very anxious.

But Tom was different. He stood in the middle of the room, with his wand hanging loosely in his hand, and stood with a big smirk on his face. And when the first grindylow appeared, he let it come to him as close as possible, before saying the curse, all the while with the smirk staying on his face.

And so was the manner of the whole exam: It was almost as if he was playing a game with the creatures, taunting them to get as close as possible, before sending the most powerful curse and blasting them away, still with the same smirk on his face that just grew and grew. Griselda had never seen an exam like it.

With a flick of her wand, she opened the wardrobe, letting the boggart come out. She was surprised to see an apparently dead Tom Riddle lying on the floor, lying completely still. For the first time, Tom’s smirk left his face. The real Tom looked down upon the boggart with a look of complete disgust, before yelling “Riddikulus.”

Before her eyes, she saw the boggart open his eyes, sit up, and rise. The smirk returned to Tom’s face. Griselda stored the boggart back in his wardrobe, turned toward Tom, and was suddenly quite thankful that the exam was over. Politely, she dismissed him and was writing some notes, when she had the oddest sense of déjà vu.

She remembered another practical examination she had given, where the student had also seen himself as his boggart. But whereas Albus had feared his power, Tom craved it. Craved it so much he wanted to conquer his own death.

Horace was right. The wizarding world was definitely going to be hearing the name Tom Riddle a lot in the future. But she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not anymore.

 


	3. Harry Potter

**“I'm sorry professor. I must not tell lies.” Harry Potter**

She was almost apprehensive as he walked into the room. She had been half hopeful, half fearful, that she would have to test him. After all, despite the rubbish the prophet had been printing for the past year, she was most inclined to believe the previous analysis of Harry Potter; she believed he was a hero, the one destined with the power to vanquish He-who-must-not-be-named. And that report in The Quibbler just sealed her conviction. 

But that still hadn’t stopped the stupid Umbridge woman from trying to discredit Harry.

But Dolores Umbridge had a lot to learn. She still thought that the Ministry was going to find Albus Dumbledore. Remembering Umbridge’s OWL’s, compared to Dumbledore’s, almost made Griselda laugh out loud. While Umbridge was a fairly good witch, she had nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , on Dumbledore. There was only  one wizard in Britain, maybe in even all the world, who could even compare to Albus Dumbledore. A wizard who had recently been revived. A wizard who could maybe only be stopped by the young boy in front of her.

Even so, she had lost a little faith in Harry during his transfiguration OWL. He didn’t seem outstanding. He was very nervous, and just, just _mediocre_. And while mediocrity isn’t necessarily a bad thing, it is for the person destined to defeat He-who-must-not-be-named, one of the most powerful wizards ever. Remembering he-who-must-not-be-named’s Transfiguration OWL, she knew, with a sinking heart, that there was no hope for Harry. He just couldn’t compete with Tom’s skill…

Even so, despite her reluctance, it was still her job to test Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Ready” she asked, giving him a slight smile for luck. Responding to his nod, she told him “Could you please stand in the middle of the room, and several dark creatures and hexes are going to come your way. And I’d like you to get protect yourself against them as best you can.”

Again responding to his nod, she started his OWLS exam.

She watched his OWL, and grew less apprehensive as the time went on. His reflexes were absolutely wonderful. He never hesitated once, as he countered the grindylows, hinkypunks, and her hexes. And his shield charm was absolutely magnificent. One of the strongest shields she’d ever seen! He completed his test with total concentration, and yet, total ease.

But Griselda was somewhat uneasy for the next and last part of the test. She didn’t want to see He-who-must-not-be-named materialize in the room. She knew it was ridiculous to keep calling him that, but really what else was there? Lord Voldemort instilled too much fear, and Tom brought back memories. She still remembered the charming boy she had once tested. She had stood in this very room, testing him. And while she had been uneasy at the end of his OWL, she never had thought Voldemort would be his future.

And while Griselda really didn’t want to even say his name, she _really_ didn’t want to see how he looked now. Remembering his former good looks, and especially his mischievous smile, she didn’t want to see his snake like, red eyes, his pale face that never truly smiled anymore, that maybe had never truly smiled.

Making herself look up, because she was, after all, Harry’s examiner, and it was her duty to see how he handled the boggart, she was amazed to see a dementor before her. And even more amazed to not hear the words ridikkulous come from Harry’s mouth.

“Expecto Patronum” he yelled, a full, white, _glorious_ stag with huge antlers erupting from his wand. With the force of a huge stag, the graceful animal charged down the dementor, who stumbled slightly. Registering immediately that a boggart stood in front of him, Harry immediately, unhesitatingly shouted “Riddikulous.”

His greatest fear was a dementor? She wondered what his worst memories were…could he still remember his parent’s death? Or maybe perhaps the rumors she had heard about Voldemort’s revival?

A dementor, she thought. He feared his own fear. Knowing of the boggarts of most kids, and even most people, she knew most of them were dark animals, or death's of loved ones. Of the three most important people of the century, there was Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard alive, Tom Riddle, most evil wizard alive, and Harry Potter, the only one with the power to stop Tom. Albus’s fear had been himself, of his own power. Tom’s his own death, which he seemed to have overcome. And Harry’s fear, was well, fear.

Maybe there was hope for Harry after all. 

 


End file.
